


Winter's Echos

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [4]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fic Follows Canon, Okay I think I covered it., References to past canon character death, holiday fluff, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 4 of 25 Days of Pairings: JessaThis is a canon based fic. Please mind tags.Jem and Tessa search for a Christmas tree for the Holidays.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Winter's Echos

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations!
> 
> Please mind the tags on this one.
> 
> While I do still do my best to make it fluff and soft I can't glaze over the references to a dead character.
> 
> Thank you to [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars) & [ByTheAngell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy) for their help with this fic.
> 
> Tags are hard.
> 
> Enjoy.

Tessa felt how Jem’s eyes were shifting around as they both made their way through the Christmas tree selection. 

“What about this one, Jem?” she offered, pointing to a very full and vibrant looking tree. “Do you think it would fit in our living room?”

Jem looked over the Christmas tree his wife pointed to and studied it. 

“Are you sure the kids will be safe around it?” Jem questioned, looking at the looming size of the thing. “Church might try to climb on it.” 

“Jem. Darling, Mina is not even a year old. As long as we keep her away from grabbing anything shiny, we should be fine,” Tessa turned and squeezed Jem’s hand. “Kit is old enough to know better than to pull at the tree. I think he’d be a bit upset if he heard you insinuate differently.” 

That pulled a smile from her husband. Any time they talked about their children, be it Kit or Mina, Jem would always light up like a fresh candle. He would radiate an unaltered type of warmth that spoke of the pride the ex-silent brother held for their kids. 

“You’re right,” Jem conceded, rubbing his thumb over Tessa’s hand as a silent thank you. She always knew what he needed to hear when his mind would overthink. He knew the kids weren’t precisely glass fragile, but he still worried as a new father.

“I still think this one might not be the one, though. It makes me regret the promise we made to Kit. I didn’t expect him to be thorough when we agreed to have the holidays mundane style.” 

“I appreciate his spirit for wanting to do things the traditional way,” Tessa added with a smile. “Plus, this is a long-standing Herondale tradition. I would like it to become a Herondale-Carstairs tradition as well.” 

Jem stuttered in his step a bit at that statement before finding his footing again quickly. 

“Will used to do this with James and Lucie?” Jem found himself unable to stop the question before it found its way out. He knew that they both were comfortable talking about the past and mainly about Will. He had been a fixed point in their shared history. The topic was inevitable and never forbidden. 

“If you could call it that, it was always Will running around, trying to wrangle the little hunters,” Tessa recalled with a faint smile. 

“So you would end up picking out the tree?” Jem speculated as they kept searching. 

“Not entirely. Once Will would get them settled, they were good little helpers.”

“That sounds like Herondales, alright.” 

“Watch it. You’re a Herondale now.” Tessa teased him, bringing up their joined hands to show off the wedding bands. The rings lit up with festive sparks as they reflected the Christmas lights decorating the lot. 

“I’ve been a Herondale since I took the oath with Will,” Jem smiled as he brought their joined ringed fingers up for a soft kiss. “But I am glad it is now official with you by my side, Tessa.” 

Tessa smiled and leaned closer to Jem for a kiss, which he gladly returned. It was soft and chaste, but like with any small gesture between them, it was full of meaning. 

“Always the poet.”

Jem smiled and adjusted Tessa’s scarf with his other hand. 

They both kept walking down the path lined by the Christmas trees. 

“That one,” Jem pointed to a slightly small tree in the distance with a bright smile. “It is a perfect size, right in-between Mina and Kit.” 

Jem noticed the faraway look in Tessa’s eyes before she fully acknowledged what he was saying. 

“It’s small enough that it wouldn’t take that much of a spell to make sure it was Church proofed, unlike the bigger ones,” Tessa agreed. 

Jem nodded in agreement. He knew that sometimes he would say or do things that would send Tessa back to the past, and he had learned to be patient and supportive as she came into them. 

“I’m sure Kit will let that slide,” Jem added as he moved to the chosen tree. “So, we're good with this one?” 

“I think it’s perfect,” Tessa confirmed and watched as Jem grabbed it from the bottom, lifting the tree with ease, to carry it over to the tree lot’s attendant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Thanks again to [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars) & [ByTheAngell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy).
> 
> If you have any questions about the 25 Days of Pairings Project drop me an [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> See you again tomorrow.


End file.
